The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Films, tapes, labels, and other adhesives are commonly used in the packaging and transport of boxes and other packages. Company logos, shipping information, or other information may be printed onto the film. Typically, the printing of this information occurs on the non-adhesive side of the film. However, because the non-adhesive side of the film is often left exposed, the printed information can be rubbed off, altered, tampered with, or otherwise changed or removed. Moreover, the printed film often comes in reels that must be changed out on taping machines. Thus, if a user desires to have different information, e.g., a different company logo, applied, he must change out the reel on the taping machine, which can be a time consuming process.